


i'd go anywhere if it's with you

by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minho and Jisung are best friends, Top Bang Chan, both chan and minho are bad at feelings, chan and jisung are roommates, chan needs to stop going to the gym at ass o'clock, jisung is michan's babie, minho likes stealing chan's clothes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness
Summary: “It’s nice that you’re always you, Channie hyung. Even when the world could be falling apart, I could probably find you here cooking, or in your studio with your hunched up back, or at the gym working on your arms. It’s nice.” Minho finally took his eyes off of Chan as he started to tidy the empty containers up, leaving a dazed and slightly confused Chan.(Or: Minho is Chan's roommate's best friend. Chan is in love with him.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 404
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	i'd go anywhere if it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for October Sparkle, prompt number 72: After knowing each other through music school, Chan and Jisung become roommates. What Chan didn't expect with living with Jisung was the constant visits of his best friend, Minho, to their apartment. 
> 
> Dear prompter,  
> I absolutely adore your prompt and I hope I have done you, your wonderful prompt, and both Chan and Minho justice in this fic. I don't know if this is what you wanted or imagined, but this was what my sleep deprived brain managed to finish at 6am. I had a lot of fun writing, and I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic as much as I did. Thank your submitting such a fun, sweet prompt!
> 
> title from "Airplane" by Stray Kids because Minchan.

Chan thinks he has his life put together relatively well for a 24 year old.

He likes his job, likes his apartment he shares with his friend. He’s pretty keen on staying fit, going for a run every morning before work and also going to the gym three times a week. He makes sure Jisung doesn’t order take out everyday, cooking for the both of them as much as possible. He doesn’t use his money recklessly, likes to keep track of everything he uses it on.

He has a pretty good life together, he thinks.

Besides the fact he doesn’t have much in the romance section. It doesn’t bother him entirely too much, because well, as much as he doesn’t like to admit it out loud, Chan believes there’s the ‘one’ for him out there. And he doesn’t mind waiting for his person; the time he spends waiting for them, he’ll use it to learn more about himself, to become a better person for both him and his future partner.

But it does get a little overwhelming when he sees people around him starting to settle down. It doesn’t help that he sees posts, photos, videos of his friends and their partners all the time. Sighing, Chan closed his phone after scrolling and double tapping every photo on his timeline - he thought Hyunjin’s 10 photo series of Seungmin was sweet, he found Bambam’s video of scaring Yugyeom coming out of the shower was hilarious. It didn’t do anything to help the pang of pain that ran through his heart every time he found himself daydreaming of where his special person could be.

Sighing once again, Chan stood up from the sofa to go fix himself some dinner. Jisung had told him earlier in the day that he was working late tonight, and while Chan would have loved to order some takeout (definitely Thai. He was really craving some pad thai right now), he knew there was some leftover pasta and chicken breast he really wanted to get out of the fridge.

Chan made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the tupperware of pasta to heat up, while balancing the chicken breast and some broccolis to boil. He liked to eat healthy as much as possible (his sleeping schedule itself was fucked up enough, he couldn’t sabotage himself any more), and his dad sending him videos of him working out all the way from Australia when he was nearing his late 50’s was definitely a motivation booster. Chan quickly got to work - he was always a skilled cook, liked to call the shared kitchen in their dorm “Chan’s Kitchen”. He hummed to himself as he let his brain take a rest and his hands do the work; he always found cooking alone healing, he liked the rhythmic sound of the knife hitting the chopping board, liked the sizzling when the pan began to warm up.

He didn’t notice the sound of keys jingling outside the door as Chan let himself rock his head side to side, belting out the lyrics to the song he worked on in the studio today. It was nice - letting himself jam out to music while simultaneously being surrounded by the aroma of delicious food. While he loved his job as an recording engineer at a popular entertainment company, he never really got the chance to sing and dance to his heart’s extent as much as he liked. Chan let his head swing, his body waving, singing out loud as he stirred the chopped up chicken breasts and broccoli.

“Uh… am I interrupting?”

A voice pierced through what was supposed to be only Chan and his music and his cooking. Chan froze in spot, his eyes darting over to the door. There stood Minho, who was desperately trying not to laugh, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he shut the door behind him.

“Min- god, Minho! Jisung didn’t- I didn’t know you were coming tonight--” Chan stammered as he stopped the heat, putting down the spatula before he made his way towards Minho. Minho furrowed his eyebrows as he took his jacket off draping it on the arm of the sofa. “Jisung didn’t tell you? He told me to pop by because he wanted to show me something, speaking of which, where is that punk?”

There was something about Minho’s tone that Chan always found himself giggling at; he always muttered, making snide remarks about everything he was asked to do, but Chan knew more than anyone of how fond Minho was about Jisung. “I guess Jisung didn’t tell you either - he’s working late tonight, said something about having an emergency meeting with the producer of the latest track he’s making.”

Minho rolled his eyes as he jumped on the sofa, making himself comfortable. “That brat… sorry hyung, do you mind if I stay for a while? I came over as soon as I got off work and I’m exhausted.”

Chan nodded as he went back to the kitchen, reaching for the plates before he stopped himself. “Did you eat dinner, Minho?” Minho stuck his head up from where he was resting it on a pillow, shaking his head. Chan smiled as he closed the cupboard, facing the younger.

“Do you want some Thai takeout?”

✧

“--and he’s such a dick, he literally cancelled his appointment after I squeezed some time for him because he said he wanted a head start! He’s such a dick!” Minho yelled as he furiously stabbed his chopsticks into his fresh spring rolls. Chan smiled wryly, adjusting the containers so they wouldn't fall off the table.

“Seems like someone’s stressed,” Chan commented before he passed the remaining pad thai to Minho. Minho grunted as he took the container from Chan’s hands, digging in. Minho worked as a gym trainer, not at the gym Chan was a member of, but a prestigious gym for people of higher class. Minho not only worked with businessmen but also with models and actors from time to time, and was a relatively famous trainer.

“...I’m sorry, for complaining, hyung. It’s not like my problems are world ending batshit crazy, but it’s just I get annoyed.” Minho said, chucking the empty container into the plastic bag onto the side. “How have you been? I barely see you around anymore,” Chan motioned to his mouth as he continued to chew, making a show of swallowing his large mouthful rather slowly.

He chuckled nervously before he set his food down, not looking up. “Well, you know, same old same old. If I’m not sleeping here, I’m either at the gym or in the studio, according to Jisung.” Which was undoubtedly true; Chan was either at his job, trying to snag a couple hours of sleep, or in the studio until way past midnight furiously working. To be quite fair, his lifestyle hadn’t changed from when he was in music school, and while he wasn’t embarrassed about where he was in life, Chan was always nervous and shy in front of Minho.

Minho hummed in response, going back to his food. It wasn’t fair, Chan thought. He looked good even with a mouthful of food and greasy lips. The low light of their living room bounced off his poreless skin, accentuating how tall his nose was. HIs eyes, ever so large and pretty sparkled, as he munched on his food.

“Well, I know you’re always working hard, hyung. That hasn’t changed since I met you for the first time.” Minho said after swallowing down his mouthful, sending a small smile towards Chan’s way. Chan ducked his head at the compliment - it probably didn’t mean anything to him, probably wasn’t even a compliment in Minho’s mind, but it still made Chan feel shy.

“You’re still terrible at receiving compliments, aren’t you?” MInho laughed out loud as he poked at Chan’s dimpled cheeks with the back of his chopsticks, breaking Chan out of his thoughts. “You don’t change hyung, and I don’t think I can ever say thank you enough for that.” Minho said before reaching out for the last fresh spring roll, and then suddenly bringing it up to Chan’s face.

“Ahhhh,”

Minho motioned for Chan to open his mouth. Startled, surprised, and embarrassed, Chan opened his mouth as Minho smiled sweetly, half shoving the fresh spring roll in his mouth. Chan felt his cheeks flush as Minho’s eyes never left him while he did his best to chew through the rice paper and vegetables wrapped inside it. It was something Minho did quite often, where he stared at people for an uncomfortable amount of time. He didn’t seem to mind watching the person flush and get flustered, and would fix his cat-like stare at them for however long he pleased.

“It’s nice that you’re always you, Channie hyung. Even when the world could be falling apart, I could probably find you here cooking, or in your studio with your hunched up back, or at the gym working on your arms. It’s nice.” Minho finally took his eyes off of Chan as he started to tidy the empty containers up, leaving a dazed and slightly confused Chan.

He wasn’t sure if it was a compliment - but Minho seemed content as he was humming some tune Chan had never heard before as he made his way to the bin, hands full of trash. “Hyung, can we watch that show we were watching last time? We can watch without Jisung, he doesn’t deserve to watch with us adults.”

Chan laughed as he took a swig of his water before standing up, collecting the remainder of the empty trays and going over to where Minho was. “Sure we can; it’s not like Jisung’s actually following the show anyways.”

Minho smiled wickedly as he made his way towards the refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of beers. It always surprised Chan how Minho seemed to know what was at his and Jisung’s apartment more than he did, but he couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Yes, but only one beer - I have to finish up some stuff tonight.”

One episode turned into two episodes, and one bottle turned into more. Chan was fairly buzzed by the time he heard the door unlock, and Minho grunted, lifting his head off of Chan’s shoulder to yell at the figure that came in.

“Yah, Han Jisung! You told me to come over today!”

Jisung, obviously frightened by the sudden outburst, literally jumped up into the air, dropping his keys as he did so. Chan stifled down a snort, as Minho muttered some more insults before settling his head on Chan’s shoulder again. Chan felt his breath hitch, tried his very best not to make it obvious he was nervous. Of course, he had done this before - had someone rest their head on his shoulder, had someone’s head on his lap, yada yada yada, but this was _Minho_.

He knew he was maybe being a little dramatic, but Minho was untouchable. Lee Minho, with his gorgeous statue-like visuals, the sly little smirk that stretched across his lips, the way he poised himself with confidence that Chan was never able to imitate. Minho was always out of Chan’s reach, and while he knew Jisung and Minho were best friends and had seen the two bicker countless of times over dumb shit that even he found himself sighing and shaking his head at, never could seem to understand how the two were so similar and yet different.

“I’m sorry hyung, it completely slipped my mind,” Jisung said, once he came back from is room to change. The youngest seemed genuinely upset as he came towards the sofa where the two were sitting, nibbling on his bottom lip. Chan couldn’t help but smile; he found Jisung endearing, and he knew Minho found him just as well, and could never stay angry with him.

“It’s fine, Channie hyung was here anyways. We had fun without you.” Minho said as he scooted closer to Chan, letting him sit next to him. Chan gulped, hoping it wasn’t so obvious as he let Minho’s warm seep into his side. It was oddly comfortable, far _too_ comfortable, in fact; Chan knew he was rather a touchy person, he loved giving hugs and loved receiving them but he also knew Minho wasn’t much of an affectionate person. He scrunched his face whenever someone got too close to him, and although Chan knew it was more or less an act, he wanted to make sure he never crossed his boundaries.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Jisung said as he reached over for the bowl of popcorn that had been long forgotten by both Minho and Chan, taking a handful. “I had a super busy day at work today and I’m beat. Are you staying over hyung?” Minho hummed for a second, before nodding. “Sure - I don’t have anything in the morning anyways.”

Through his hazy state of mind, Chan realised he had to go pull out some sweats for Minho to wear and also fix the sofa bed for him to sleep in. It was rather a normal occurrence for Minho to crash over, something Chan found out he did a lot more when he was holed up in his studio. Jisung’s clothes were a little too small for Minho, and Minho had apparently claimed one of Chan’s black jumper as his. Chan stood up, reaching over the table to grab the empty bottles, waddling towards the kitchen. He listened to Minho and Jisung bicker about something over the sound of TV, shaking his head. It was almost crazy to him how used he was to all this; while he and Jisung had only been living together for a little over a year, Minho was a constant existence in his life.

Chan still remembers the day he first met Minho. It was one of those days where he spent a good half of the week in the studio, neglecting sleep and food, only going home once he was kicked out of the company by his supervisors. He got home around 4 am in the morning, barely awake and very close to passing out; he knew he looked ghastly, especially with how normally pale he was. He was sure he looked like a ghost with the dark, deep bags underneath his eyes.

He pushed open the door to their apartment, quietly as possible because he knew Jisung was a rather light sleeper. Chan felt guilty about leaving Jisung alone so often, especially considering that he was still new to his own job and company and was still trying to adjust to everything. Chan sighed out in relief once he stepped into his and Jisung’s apartment - it may have been only a couple of days, but truly, there was no place like home.

Chan locked the door, was about to turn around and head for his room when a voice stopped him.

“Don’t move. I’ll call the police if you take even _one_ step--”

Bewildered, Chan turned around to see a guy, who he had never seen in his whole fucking life, pointing Jisung’s prized statue of liberty figurine that he refused to keep in his room at him. Baffled, exhausted, and genuinely offended, all Chan could sputter out was _“What?”_

The man rolled his eyes, the cold demeanour he had on breaking immediately. “Why did you choose this house to break in, out of all places? There’s nothing here to steal besides Jisung’s crappy manga and his roommate’s stupid Goku figurine!”

Chan was speechless, to say the least. It was nearing 5 am and he doesn’t remember the last time he slept in an actual bed, or had a decent meal. And now he was accused of being a burglar at his own house by someone he didn’t know?

“...my Goku figurine isn’t stupid.” Was all Chan could muster, shocked and dumbfounded by the accusations and the exhaustion creeping in.

The stranger quirked his eyebrow for a second, when it seemed to finally hit him. His mouth formed a little “o” before he put the statue of liberty down, reaching out for a handshake.

“You must be the roommate - I’m Lee Minho, Jisung’s best and only friend.”

✧

“Channie hyung, the showers open if you want to go wash up,”

Jisung poked his head into Chan’s room, lightly knocking on the door. Chan smiled, thanking Jisung before plugging in his phone and grabbing his things before heading towards the bathroom. On the way, he passed by Minho who was nestling himself onto the sofa bed, wearing Chan’s black jumper and sweatpants. It would have been a lie if Chan said his heart didn’t flutter at the sight.

“Oh, sorry for using the shower before you, hyung.” Minho said once he realised Chan was there. Shaking his head, Chan reached over to the sofa bed, straightening the pillows. “Nah, it’s all good. Guests are always a priority, anyways.”

Minho scrunched his nose, making a show of rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you still call me a ‘guest’ when I stay here more than you do. I could practically kick you out of your room, at this point.”

“Honestly he could - he sleeps on your bed more than you do, hyung.” Jisung piped up from the back. Confused, Chan cocked his head to the side, glancing from Jisung to Minho, to Minho to Jisung. “Huh?”

“Didn’t I tell you? Minho hyung sleeps on your bed when you’re not here and he’s spending the night over,” Jisung said nonchalantly, crossing over the room to the kitchen. “It’s a hassle to get the sofa bed out anyway, and I have no idea how to put it back in.”

Astonished, Chan stared at Minho who was snuggling into his blankets with a smug smile on your face. “Might as well make use out of that big bed of yours, right? Don’t worry hyung, I haven’t done anything nasty.”

Trying to cover the blush creeping onto his face, Chan mumbled something incoherent, fast walking towards the bathroom. He heard Jisung yell something along the lines of “Ewwww!” in the back and Minho cackling gleefully, but Chan needed to cool his head off. Now.

Minho seemed to have fallen asleep by the time Chan had finished washing up, and hearing Minho’s small breaths brought a smile on his face. He really had been busy and barely had the time to hang out with Jisung, let alone Minho. Seeing how the two of them were the same, chaotic, wild, and sweet made Chan feel warm.

“Uh, hyung?”

Chan turned around to see Jisung poking his head out of his room, biting down on his bottom lip. Chan knew it was a habit Jisung tended to do when he was anxious or felt guilty of something, and immediately, Chan felt his smile turn into a frown, worried. “What’s wrong? are you feeling alright?”

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong just… I’m sorry I let Minho hyung sleep in your room when you weren’t here.” Jisung was toying with some imaginary dust with his foot, refusing to meet eyes with Chan.

Chan let out a silent sigh in relief, the smile returning on his face. “It’s fine, Jisung. I don’t mind, really.” He gently patted Jisung’s shoulder, watching the younger lift his face up. “Besides, he would have used my bed without either you or I offering, anyways.” Chan said jokingly, watching Jisung giggle.

“Thanks, hyung. Good night.” Chan pushed Jisung into his room before heading into his. It had been a long day, after all, and he definitely wanted to hit the gym before getting to work tomorrow. He set his alarm after plugging his phone into the charger, plopping down onto his bed.

After several minutes of trying to get himself comfortable in bed, Chan settled down. He let out a big sigh, turning around in his bed, snuggling under his covers. He listened to the sounds of cars passing by, watched the night lights flicker from his window, trying to make his mind blank.

_Minho slept on this bed before…_

Alarmed, Chan shook his head, trying to get the image of MInho on his bed out of his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about it, shouldn’t be thinking about his roommate’s best friend in his bed. Chan thought about all the work he had tomorrow, his workout routine, forcefully getting the thoughts of Minho in his bed and Minho out of his mind. He peeked down under his covers to make sure his dick wasn’t a huge monster, sighing in relief before closing his eyes.

Sleep. He needed to sleep.

After the incident of imaging Minho in his bed, Chan didn’t know how to face Minho anymore. His face burned with shame the next morning when he woke up, his alarm blaring at 5 am. He groaned, burying his face into his hands, wanting to gnaw his hair out. The guilt intensified when he left his room and heard the small breaths of Minho sleeping, the sight of Minho sleeping peacefully under the rising sunlight.

He quickly washed his face, grabbing a bottle of water and a banana before he slipped out of the house, literally running towards the gym. He needed to clear his mind, his thoughts, and the only way he knew how was through working out.

After 2 hours of an intense workout (focusing mainly on his arms and shoulders), Chan left the gym. He showered quickly, wanting to grab some food before getting to work. He checked his phone, putting it off airplane mode (he used to turn his phone off entirely because he didn’t want to be disturbed while working out but stopped after Jisung came to him wailing, asking him where he ran off so early in the morning), almost stopping in his tracks and dropping his gym bag when he saw a text from Minho. It wasn’t entirely an unusual occurrence for Minho to text Chan, he texted him every now and then when he was coming over or when he left Chan and Jisung’s house after them, notifying Chan that he left the key in the post box.

But today. After the Incident. Chan felt a lump forming in his throat as he opened his phone, thumb hovering over his messages.

_[08:03] Minho_

_hyung_

_i borrowed your clothes today_

_i’ll give them back the next time i come over~_

_thx for letting me stay over ^^_

Chan let out a breath in relief, almost slumping onto the ground. Of course, there should be no way Minho would actually know about what Chan was thinking about the night before, but still. He quickly sent back a thumbs up, wishing Minho to have a good day. The text was almost immediately read, and Chan jolted, his phone nearly slipping out of his hold.

_[09:27] Minho_

_you too hyung_

Now, Chan really did find himself groaning, slumping down in the middle of the street. He was no stranger to receiving Minho’s random photos, usually it was either his cats or something dumb Jisung did, but this. He was not expecting this. Taking a deep breath, Chan unlocked his phone once more to stare at the photo the younger menace had sent him. His phone showed a selca of Minho in Chan’s clothes. He had opted to take one of Chan’s many black hoodies, one that was even a slightly oversized on Chan, even with his ever growing back and chest muscles. What was worse, was that Minho had apparently taken the liberty of not wearing anything under the hoodie, and the silver of skin that peaked around his collarbone made Chan gulp down.

Obviously, Minho was beautiful. That was obvious as much. And he knew how to use his beauty, his charms, and wit. And it was all very evident in the single selca he sent Chan.

✧

It was another one of those days Chan found himself finished with a work a little too early for his liking. He finished alphabetically ordering the many signed albums he received from various artists he had the pleasure to work with, arranged all the documents and files that were on his desktop, even went to go wash up everyone’s mugs and dishes in the resting space.

Literally empty handed, feeling a little jittery with not having anything to do, Chan found himself biting down onto his lip as he racked his brain for anything he might be able to do once he got home. He did both his and Jisung’s laundry last night, also watered their plant babies before he left for the gym in the morning, and they already went grocery shopping on the weekend.

Well, he could go ahead and finish building that rack Jisung wanted in his room, but he did feel bad for entering Jisung’s room without his permission…. Mumbling to himself, Chan got ready to leave his studio, trying to remember if there was anything that might go bad in their fridge.

As soon as he left the company, Chan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Lifting down his mask for a second to let Face ID work, Chan unlocked his phone. His eyes widened, and feet stopped in his tracks when he saw it was a text from Minho.

_[17:55] Minho_

_hyung_

_mind if i go over today?_

Chan fumbled with his fingers, trying to think of a good reply as well trying to think of a reason as to why Minho was texting him. After all, it was Jisung who was best friend’s with him, not Chan.

_[17:56] Me_

_uh, jisung won’t be back till late today_

“There,” Chan said to himself as he hit send, watching Minho immediately reading the text. The three grey dots began dancing immediately, and once again, Chan felt his breath hitch.

_[17:56] Minho_

_i know_

_can i still go over?_

Dumbstruck, Chan locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He lifted his head, staring at the sky, mouth open. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the thought, the possibility, the possibility of all these possibilities being possible, made Chan need to Think.

After realising he was standing in the middle of the street with his mouth opened agape and staring at the sky some crazy fucker, and also leaving Minho on read, Chan thumbed back a response.

_[18:00] Me_

_sure_

Because who was Chan to say no to Minho?

“God, I’m not one of your strongest soldiers…” Chan muttered to himself as he picked himself up, not even bothering to look at his phone as he stuck the device into his back pocket. With a deep, heavy sigh, Chan trudged his way back home. Anything that might or was going to happen, was all future Chan’s problem. Present Chan just wanted to go home.

Chan bit on his lip, fingers hovering over his phone as he debated. See, there was some leftovers in the fridge from the night before, perfectly fine food he had taken the liberty to cook. And yet, here he was, standing in the middle of the living room, wondering how Minho liked his pizza crusts.

He sighed, throwing his phone onto the kitchen table. It was stupid, this was stupid, _he_ was stupid. Because this wasn’t like him - he wasn’t like this, Chan liked order, he liked things being organised, clean, liked to make sure he didn’t waste anything. He liked knowing, liked being able to figure things out on his own. But now, he obviously wasn’t his usual self. As if it was mocking him and his own inner turmoil, his phone, unlocked and illuminating, glared back at him as Chan desperately tried to calm himself.

It wasn’t particularly hard to realise his own feelings. After all, Chan never positively tried to deny them. He just, well, put it aside. Like most things. He didn’t have time, he told himself. He was busy, with work, with himself, and with more work. But having Minho randomly plop into his life, at the most unexpected situations and timings, as if he were doing it to surprise or piss the fuck out of Chan, he didn’t know. Hell, even their first encounter was crazy. The more Minho stopped by their apartment, the more he opened up to Chan, Chan could feel himself falling for him whether he liked or not.

There was so much of himself that he couldn’t see in Minho. Minho was illuminating. He was someone who seemed to have somehow zoomed through the awkward stages of life, never had the internal crisis where you had no idea what was going on where you were headed. He always somehow seemed to be able to cool himself down, find something to be content with, and always ended up well. He wasn’t overly loud, wasn’t the easiest person to get to know, but like a cat, once he deemed someone to be enough for his affections, was the clingiest, the loudest, most wonderful bundle of life.

Chan sighed once more, grudgingly taking his phone and ordering the pizza. If there was something he liked about Korea more than Australia, it was the various food delivery systems. He didn’t know Minho’s pizza order, like a lot of things he didn’t know about Minho. Minho always seemed to be full of surprises - even when Chan believed, had the absolute confidence he knew Minho well enough, Minho would pull out something new, surprising Chan and leaving him baffled.

The pizza was ordered with a few taps of his fingers, and the “Thank you for your order!” screen seemed to be laughing at Chan, as he sunk down onto the sofa. The nerves were acting up, making Chan feel like a teenager about to ask his crush to the school ball. Minho could come in any second, maybe he’ll begin complaining about his day, about how terrible his clients were, or maybe he just wanted to come over for free food. Either way, the very thought of Minho coming over when Jisung wasn’t there, as if he was here to see... Chan, made him very nervous.

As if on cue, Chan heard the scuffling of shoes outside the door (he had very good ears), and before he could try to take a deep breath and settle his nerves, the bell rang. With a groan, Chan stood up from the sofa, slowly making his way towards the door. When Chan opened the door, ever so slightly, Minho immediately pushed his way in, grumbling.

“Hi hyung,” He said, all the while making his way towards the sofa and dropping down on it. Chan laughed, following the younger to the couch. Strangely, the nerves which were making him feel sick a moment ago seemed to have settled now, but nonetheless, Chan felt his body tingle with happiness.

“Rough day?” Chan asked as he hesitantly reached out to comb through Minho’s hair. The younger grumbled, his face pressed into the couch. Chan chuckled as he gave him a gentle pat before going to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink? We have water, tea, coffee--”

“Beer.” Minho replied almost immediately, lifting his head up to fix Chan with a pout. “I want beer.”

Chan stopped his hands to focus on Minho - he looked somewhat tired, his face a little more gaunt than the last time he saw him. His hair seemed to have grown longer too, going a little past his eyes, having to shake his head every now and then to have a clear view. Chan sighed, putting his hands down onto the kitchen table. “What’s up?”

The words seemed to have some effect on Minho, as he slowly sat up, grumbling to himself. He shuck off his coat, folding it and piling it onto his side before he sighed, dramatically, slumping his shoulders. “I got stood up.”

It took more than a second for Chan to register his words, blinking and staring at the man sitting in front of him for a couple of seconds. With a seemingly bored expression, Minho sighed, running his hand through his hair before shaking it out. “I had a date today, was supposed to meet him at 5:30, but he never showed up. I got stood up.”

“You got stood up.”

“Yes, hyung, that's what I said right now, isn't it?” Minho said, sounding annoyed. He shook his head again, muttering something about how long his bangs were. Chan stood there dumbly, trying to think of something to say.

“I don’t need your pity, if that’s what you’re thinking about,” Minho said curtly, going back to lying down on the sofa. Chan gulped, stuttering out his words. “No - no, of course not, I don’t pity you.”

“I pity the guy who stood you up, more like. Standing someone up is disrespectful, and no one deserves it. Especially not you.” Chan said, measuring his tone. He quietly padded over to the sofa, sitting down close to Minho. “Although I’m sorry you had to experience that. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Minho scoffed, but Chan noticed the small smile on his face. “No one deserves me, that’s right. It’s okay, though. He wasn’t anything serious, maybe a hookup at the most.” Minho sighed loudly as he lifted his body up, stretching his arms in the air. “Seriously, hyung. I’m just a little pissed but it’s fine.”

Chan gulped, making his way back to the fridge to pull out the beer. For as long as he had known Minho, Chan had never seen him settled with someone. He always heard about the many dates from Jisung, and while Chan never seemed to understand what was stopping someone so gorgeous such as Minho from getting someone as equally as gorgeous and sweet like him, he never had the courage to ask.

It was probably because he didn’t want to face the truth.

“Maybe,” Chan started slowly, handing Minho the beer. “Maybe you can um, look for something more serious? Instead of just, random dates?”

Minho, who seemed to be busy opening the tab of his beer a second earlier, stared at the elder, his eyes round and wide. “I mean, I think it’s cool how you meet all sorts of people. But, like, you deserve someone to love you. I think.” Chan added hastily, immediately pushing his own tab open and gulping down the cold, bitter liquid.

“I don’t do relationships, hyung.” Minho said softly, putting his beer down onto the table. “I never liked being in a relationship - I thought you, out of all people would understand.”

“What?” Now that caught Chan off guard; true, his last proper relationship was back in music school and while he hasn’t seen anyone for a while, he never said anything about not ‘doing’ relationships.

MInho shrugged, toying with the stray hem of his shirt before continuing. “I’ve never seen you with anyone. Jisung laughed when I asked him if you were in a relationship. You always seem to be busy with work. I just assumed you don’t do relationships.”

At the same time, the doorbell rang. Confused, Chan went over to the door and mentally hit his head when he opened the door to see the pizza delivery guy, standing there with the flat, square box in his arms. Thanking him for his service, Chan shut the door and brought it back to the living room table where Minho seemed to be deep in thought.

“Uh, I ordered pizza. Didn’t know what you liked so I got peperoni, if that’s good with you.” Chan said uneasily, setting down the box. Minho smiled at him, joining to open the pizza. “It’s more than fine, hyung. Thanks.”

There was an odd silence between them as they munched on their pizza. The pizza was good, and while Chan found joy in eating more than literally anything else, his mind was racing with thoughts and couldn’t bring himself to fully enjoy the meal.

“You know,” Chan said after swallowing down his first pizza, not being able to bear the silence for any longer. “The reason why I don’t date a lot is because I like to think there’s one person for everyone. Kinda like a soulmate, I guess?” Chan chuckled nervously, dusting the crumbs off his hand before rubbing the back of his neck. “And well, I do use my work as an excuse for sure, but like, I’m waiting for the day when I can meet them, whoever it is.”

Minho stayed silent for a while longer, munching on his pizza. Chan fiddled with his thumbs, reaching for another pizza, waiting for some kind of response. It was the moment like this where Chan found it almost impossible to read Minho. Sneaking a glance at the younger, Chan sighed in his heart. He and Minho were different in many ways. There were things about Minho he just couldn’t understand, and sometimes he was never sure how to treat him, how to talk to him. But still, Chan wanted to try.

“And what if you don’t?” Chan stopped his hands, putting the pizza back for a second. He looked at Minho who was still staring down at his half eaten pizza, eyes hard. “What if you don’t meet them. Are you going to stay single forever?”

“Well,” Chan said, cocking his head to the side. “I haven’t really thought about that, to be honest. But you know, in the end I’ll do whatever that makes me happiest. Whoever makes me happiest, I guess.” He attempted a chuckle, reaching again for his pizza.

Minho nodded, finally finishing his first slice. It wasn’t like the younger to be so quiet, so absorbed in his thoughts, but Chan didn’t want to pressure him to talk. Minho wasn’t an open book, he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve; he was like an explored region, hidden with treasures and richness no one could touch.

“I don’t know, hyung. I’ve never liked being in a relationship, it’s just so… suffocating. And to be honest, I don’t know if I ever really like them.” Minho said, a scornful laugh on his face. Chan bit down onto his bottom lip, waiting for him to continue. “It does sound nice, though. What you said, about having someone that’s just for you.”

“It’ll be so much easier if you can, like, customise your partners. I guess that’s kinda what dating apps are for, so you can find someone who fits your preferences the most, but wouldn’t it be so much easier if--”

“I like you, Minho.”

Chan didn’t know what provoked him to say those words, what made him say it out aloud. He had told himself numerous times, that Minho was Jisung’s best friend, and to Minho, Chan was probably only his best friend’s roommate. Maybe a friend at most. And he told himself that over and over again, ignored the way his heart went all mushy and warm whenever he saw Minho smile towards his way and said “Welcome home” as if he lived with Jisung and him, tried to repress the way he had tingles down to his fingertips whenever Minho touched him even the slightest bit.

The look of shock on Minho’s face made Chan laugh. He felt surprisingly comfortable, almost relaxed. “I don’t need an answer, well, may not now or any time soon, but I wanted to tell you right now. I don’t know why you don’t like relationships, and I’m sorry if the people you’ve dated in the past were shit, but Minho,”

“You deserve someone who truly loves you. Someone who’ll take care of you, who’ll respect and treat you the way you deserve.” Chan said. He was suddenly aware of how loud his heart was beating, how quiet the apartment was besides his own voice. Minho hadn’t moved an inch since Chan had begun talking, and his eyes, surprised and blown wide, were staring down at Chan with an expression he couldn’t quite make out of.

“Obviously I’m not saying that person is _me_ , but like, I’m sure someone is there for you, too. Someone who… fits all your preferences, someone who’ll remember the names of your cats. Someone who’ll love you, truly and wholly.”

If there was tremor in his voice, he hoped he was able to mask it with a laugh. It almost felt his whole body was shaking from how loud and fast his heart was thumping in his rib cage, and he was sure his shirt was plastered onto his back from sweating too goddamn much.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

It was Minho who broke the silence, just when Chan felt like he was becoming suffocated, the heavy atmosphere between the two of them becoming too much. Chan sucked in his breath, trying his best not to be butt hurt. After all, he shouldn’t have expected anything. He knew what was coming for him. Minho’s voice was barely a whisper, and Chan watched as he put down his half eaten pizza which had grown cold.

“I’ll - I’ll leave. I’m sorry hyung,” Minho said hastily before Chan could say anything. The younger immediately stood up, taking his jacket and bag in one hand, bolting for the door before Chan could move,much less say anything. Minho seemed to hesitate for a second by the door but soon, was gone.

Chan sat there staring at the empty space on the couch which was occupied by Minho a mere minute earlier, staring at the half eaten pizza that he left behind. He shuddered, suddenly aware of how cold he was. Sighing, Chan picked up the pizza box, more than half of the pizza still left untouched and now cold. He didn’t feel like eating, and obviously didn’t feel like drinking the now flat and lukewarm beer they had opened before.

He watched as he drained the golden liquid down the sink, sighing. A part of him expected, well, _something_. More of a reaction, maybe Minho laughing it off. It would have been even better if he had told Chan that he didn’t do relationships, probably like how he turned down the rest of the people who confessed to him.

He almost wishes he could go down the drain too, wash everything away. Pretend nothing happened. The can had steadily emptied itself out, and Chan sighed once more as he crushed the can, throwing it in the bin. He couldn’t. After all, it was him who messed it up.

✧

“Hyung, did something happen between you and Minho hyung?”

It was one of those days where both Jisung and Chan miraculously finished work early. They decided to cook pasta together, mainly because Chan knew there was a can of tomato sauce he wanted to use and he knew he had other ingredients stored in their fridge. Chan was chopping the ingredients (he didn’t trust Jisung with the knife) while Jisung was making the sauce.

The question obviously caught Chan off guard, because it had been a good three weeks since he was rejected by Minho, and Jisung hadn’t brought the topic of Minho once since then. He thought maybe Minho had told Jisung, after all they were best friends despite whatever happened between him and Chan, and Chan would’ve completely understood if that was the case.

“Why do you ask?” Chan asked after he had calmed himself down a little bit, stopping his hands. Jisung looked more or less uncomfortable as he slowly stirred the pan, not meeting eyes with his roommate. “Well, for one, Minho hyung doesn’t come here anymore. But then he asks me how you are and I get confused. You don’t ask about Minho hyung either, when you usually would.”

Chan hummed in response, trying to think of something to say. What was he supposed to say, anyway? _“I actually have been in love with your best friend for a while but I fucked up because I told him how I feel”_?

Jisung sighed after a minute, realising that Chan wasn’t going to respond. “I don’t - I won’t ask what happened between you if you don’t want to talk about it but,” Jisung stopped stirring, his eyes dropping to his feet. “I miss it, you know? You and Minho hyung, you guys are my best friends. It made me happy when I saw you guys getting along.”

“Oh Jisung-ah…” Chan put the knife down, immediately scooping Jisung into his arms. Jisung rested his chin on Chan’s shoulder, sniffling while Chan ran his hand down his back. “I’m sorry, Jisung, it wasn’t fair of me to do that to you.”

Jisung shook his head, voice somewhat muffled from pressing into Chan’s shoulder. “It’s okay… I just, I really liked the three of us spending time together and it makes me sad when you guys seem to be so awkward with each other.”

Chan sighed, letting the younger boy go. He had done his own share of thinking the past three weeks, and while he was certain his feelings for Minho hadn’t wavered, he wasn’t sure if Minho even considered him to be a friend at this point. He wanted to make up with Minho - not because he was very much attracted and liked him, but because they were friends. And he too, missed Chan.

“I’m sorry, Jisungie. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Chan said, patting Jisung on his shoulder. Jisung nodded, turning back to the pan when his eyes widened comically. “Hyung! It’s burning! What do I do!”

While Chan had said all that, he wasn’t sure how the hell he was supposed to do. He knew that sooner or later he would have to talk to Minho, not just for the sake of poor Jisung, but because Chan didn’t want to lose Minho. Minho was his friend, someone who was dearly precious to him, and he was now a part of his life.

Chan stared at his phone, debating whether he should text the younger or not. Obviously, texting wasn’t the ideal solution, but he didn’t know how else to get in touch with him. He thumbed through his phone, tapping on Minho’s ID, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Their last exchange was the very day he asked if he could come over, and seeing the “Thank you” stamp he sent formed a lump in Chan’s throat.

Before he could send anything dumb, Chan locked his phone and threw it across his bed, himself following soon after. He groaned into his mattress, not knowing what to do. He didn’t think, or at least hoped, Minho blocked him, but he wasn’t sure if this was something he wanted to initiate over text. After mumbling to himself and groaning for a couple more minutes, Chan decided to sleep. He needed sleep.

✧

It was another day of grueling work, eyes glued onto his laptop, listening to so many sounds that his ears hurt. Chan stifled a yawn as he got off the train, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes on the back of his sleeve. Jisung had told him he was going to be late today, which meant he didn’t have to cook for him. Chan racked his brain, trying to think of what they had left in their fridge, but couldn’t remember anything that would satisfy his appetite. He groaned, realising he had to stop by the supermarket on the way back.

The supermarket wasn’t too busy, there were some people but not to the extent where he would have had to line up for hours at the cashier. Humming to himself, he went through the supermarket, plucking out some vegetables, fruits, and meat for the rest of the week.

“Rice, eggs… what else?” Chan muttered to himself as he shifted through his shopping cart. “Ah, pineapple juice!” He smiled to himself as he made his way towards the drinks. Chan loved pineapple juice, he always made sure he had a carton of it at home; Jisung always made fun of him for drinking it even during the dead of the winter, but Chan paid no mind. He loved the sweet and sour liquid.

Once he found his favorite brand, Chan eagerly reached for it, when suddenly, his hand bumped into someone who was also reaching for the pineapple juice.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Chan exclaimed, lifting his head up to face the person, when he stopped. His mouth dropped, the mask that was covering his face slipping down. “Minho?”

The person, Minho, looked equally surprised to see Chan as he stared back at him. “Channie hyung…”

“What- what are you doing here?” Chan blurted out, shocked. Jisung and he didn’t live particularly close to Minho, and it didn’t make sense for him to be grocery shopping unless…

“I came to see you,” Minho said, dropping his hands (Chan then realised he was also still holding the pineapple juice). “I… wanted to speak to you.”

Chan sucked in his breath, trying to think. It was good to know that Minho wanted to talk to him, and while he had also meant to reach out to Minho sooner or later, he didn’t expect it to happen _this_ soon.

“I do too, Minho.” Chan said, a small smile growing on his face. “Why don’t we go to my place, yeah?”

While it had been maybe a month since Minho had come over last, it felt strange to see the younger in their apartment again. Chan smiled as he saw Minho shuffling towards the couch, chucking off his jacket and folding it to the side like he usually did.

“I was thinking I could cook, but what do you think?” Chan called out to Minho after he put down the grocery bags. Minho looked up at Chan from the sofa, blinking once, twice, three times before he opened his mouth. “Can I cook with you?”

✧

In the end, all of the vegetables and fruits Chan bought were left untouched because it was already somewhat late and instead, they decided to opt for ramen and chicken, which Minho had brought with him. Not much was discussed, but it felt nice; the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, and the little jokes they shared while they cooked made a tiny bit of hope bloom in Chan’s heart.

After settling onto the sofa, side by side like they used to, going through netflix and putting on a random show, the two began eating their ramen. Minho commented on the show they were watching every now and then, making Chan laugh. Chan kept on putting more and more food onto Minho’s plate, the younger swatting his hands away.

It was like if nothing had happened between them. It felt nice, to be back with Minho like this, Chan thought to himself as he watched Minho laugh, the light from the screen bouncing onto his skin.

“We should talk.” Minho said firmly, after they cleaned up and Chan finished wiping the table.

Minho was sitting on the sofa, his hands on his lap while facing Chan. Chan nodded, slowly making his way towards Minho and sitting down next to him.

There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke, until Minho opened his mouth. “I’ll go first - I’m sorry, hyung.”

“I’m sorry, because I was an asshole that day. I left without saying anything, and I didn’t text or call you after that. I’m sorry.”

“Minho--”

“Don’t,” Minho said, stopping Chan before he could say anything more. “I said I’ll speak first, right?” Minho smiled, the cheeky smile Chan had gotten so used to, and had dreadfully missed the past month.

After seeing Chan nod, Minho opened his mouth again. “I was thinking about what we… discussed that night, and I realised a couple of things. One, I don’t like being in relationships because the people I’ve dated before were shit. Also didn’t help that I was immature and never tried to do anything about it. Two, I may have commitment issues. And three,” Minho stopped for a second, taking a deep breath.

“I like you too, hyung.”

He laughed when he saw the stunned expression on Chan’s face. “I like you, too. I probably always did, to be honest. But like I said, I don’t - or didn’t - do relationships. I figured I’m not for it in general, because none of them worked out in the past.” Minho wrung his fingers, looking down at his lap. “It’s all excuses, I know; but, it was easier that way, you know? And when it came to you, you’re… a lot, hyung.”

Chan gulped down, not knowing how to react. Sensing his uneasiness, Minho chuckled, shaking his head “I don’t mean it in a bad way - I mean, you’re perfect. You’re smart, nice, good looking, ripped… and you’re my best friend’s other best friend. I didn’t - I didn’t, and couldn’t afford to lose your friendship.”

Minho stopped talking, tilting his head as he smiled at Chan. “When you said you liked me, I panicked. Because I didn’t want to fuck it up with you, and I would have rather just stopped spending time with you altogether if I was going to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, hyung.”

If there were tears in Minho’s eyes, he hid it well as he closed his eyes, sighing out loud. Chan sat there, trying to tie everything together in his mind, trying to make sense of everything Minho had just told him right now.

“You like me.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, glancing over to see Chan still zoned out. “Yes, hyung, that’s what I was saying.”

“You like me but… you don’t want to be with me?” Chan asked, finally lifting his head to meet eyes with Minho. Minho sighed again, slumping his shoulders. “It’s not like that but --”

“Because I want to be with you, Minho. Even if it means we might risk our friendship, I want to be with you.”

Chan wasn’t sure where his confidence was surging from, but he meant every word that came out of his mouth. Minho was now the one staring at him, his eyes wide and surprised.

“You said I’m perfect, but I’m not. I’m a perfectionist, I can’t stand things not going the way I want it to be, I tend to overwork, and I’m a gym addict. I play games way too much, forget to sleep, but have a huge appetite. I’m no way near perfect, Minho.” Chan laughed, reaching out to take Minho’s hand in his before continuing. “I’m not perfect, and neither are you. We won’t be perfect, but that’s fine Minho. We can work on it - I’m not going to be hurt that easily, I won’t break down. I’m here, and I’ll be here. Always.”

Minho closed his mouth, his eyes darting to where Chan was holding his hands in his lap. It was odd almost, how it looked so right for his hands to be entrapped by the elder’s veiny hands. “I meant it when I said I’m glad you’re always here. Even when the world is falling apart, I feel like you’ll find me, hyung.”

Minho smiled, and for the first time in a while, Chan felt his heart bloom. Minho looked so pretty in their apartment, his eyes twinkling while he was looking at Chan. He was here, in front of him.

✧

“Here,” Chan dumped a hoodie and sweats on Minho’s head, ignoring the yelp from the younger.

“Yah, is this how you treat your boyfriend?” Minho yelled, almost making Chan trip over his own legs. He hoped his ears weren’t burning red, as he just shook his head, not being able to muster anything to say.

Minho was still muttering in the back, but after a while, he stood up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Sighing in relief, Chan went to the fridge to pull out the carton of pineapple juice he bought earlier and opened it.

He couldn’t believe it.

Minho was his boyfriend.

Chan shrunk down, feeling his face burning. It felt so strange, so new, so… right. It had definitely been a while since he called anyone his boyfriend and the fact it was Minho, too. He tried not to squeal, fanning himself in hopes of calming the blush on his face.

“I’m home~!”

The door clicked open and Jisung came in, interrupting Chan’s thoughts. Quickly getting back to his feet, Chan cleared his throat. “Hey, Jisung.”

Jisung waved in response, making it towards his room before he stopped in his tracks, looking at the couch. “Is Minho hyung here?”

Internally cringing, Chan tried his best to seem normal, nodding. “Uh, yeah, we bumped into each other and he’s here. He’s, uh, taking a shower right now.”

“So you guys made up?” Jisung asked, his eyes lighting up, quickly making his way towards Chan. Chan nodded, hoping the smile on his face wasn’t giving it all away. “Uh, yeah, we did. And um, there’s actually something we need to tell--”

“Hyung, do you like seeing me in oversized clothing or something because this hoodie is slipping off my shoulders - oh, Jisung, you’re home.”

Chan groaned as he watched Minho pad over to where he was getting interrogated by Jisung. Jisung, seemingly confused and excited at the same time, was looking at Chan to Minho, to Minho to Chan.

“You guys made up!” The youngest cried, pulling both his hyungs into a hug. Chan and Minho both groaned, but compiled, letting the younger happily laugh. “Oh thank fucking god! I was so worried, both of you guys seemed like you felt bad but weren’t doing anything and--”

“Jisung, shut up and let me go.” Minho said, interrupting his best friend. With a pout, Jisung let go of the two older men. Chan sighed in relief as was released from the younger’s hold, smiling at him. “I’m sorry for making you worry, Jisung. But we’re fine, we made up and--”

“We’re dating.”

Chan groaned again. Jisung’s face went from confusion to shock in the matter of seconds, his eyes wide and jaw literally dropping. “Me, your best friend, is dating your roommate and other best friend. Okay?” Minho said once more before leaving the very shocked Jisung and going back to the bathroom, humming a tune, seemingly satisfied with himself.

“You probably shortened Jisung’s lifespan by ten years,”

Chan said, slipping into his bed. On the other side of his bed, Minho was already there, clad in Chan’s sweats. He snorted, rolling over to face Chan. “He deserves it.”

Chuckling, Chan laughed as he pulled the covers over him. In an instant, Minho snuggled closer, pulling Chan’s arms around himself, staring at Chan like a cat. Chan’s breath hitched, the only view he had to himself being Minho’s perfect facial features.

“I think I deserve a kiss.” Minho whispered, a devilish smile on his face when he noticed how Chan’s ears were reddening, as well as the apples of his cheeks. Chan closed his eyes, sighing and shaking his head before gently bringing Minho’s face closer to his, slotting their lips together.

It was supposed to be just a light kiss, nothing more. Or at least that was what Chan intended. But he was soon proved wrong when Minho’s arms snaked to the back of Chan’s back, pulling him even closer. His tongue prodded at Chan’s mouth, and before his mind could keep up, Chan was opening his mouth, letting Minho’s warm tongue enter.

He moaned, not being able to keep it to himself, both their tongues twirling together while feeling the hot, sweet breath of his boyfriend. They finally broke apart, gasping for air; Minho’s lips were slick with spit, his eyes glossy, before simultaneously coming together again for more. Chan sucked on Minho’s tongue, his mind completely on auto-pilot. The sounds Minho were making were far too much for his own sanity and Chan junior, but with Minho’s cold hands sneaking in the back of his shirt made him moan straight into the younger’s mouth.

Minho hummed appreciatively once his hands made it towards Chan’s chiseled abs, hands travelling all over his taut stomach. Chan was proud of his body, after all, he didn’t spend all the time in the gym for nothing. The way his hands were sneaking lower, towards his dick made Chan unable to think as he pulled away from Minho’s lips for a second, giggling when he heard him whine, immediately latching his lips onto his collarbone.

Sucking, kissing, leaving small bites all the way down his collarbone, Chan’s hands dipped down to Minho’s nipples, toying with the perky nubs over the thick material of his hoodie. Minho moaned, whined, withered as Chan chuckled, licking a stripe across his neck, hands moving to the other nipple.

“Sensitive, are we?” Minho jolted when he felt Chan’s hot breath on his ear, and Chan revelled in that, making the normally confident Minho turn into putty in his own arms.

Minho’s hand had somehow transported to Chan’s crotch and before Chan could do anything, the younger’s hand was stroking the hard bulge. Chan let out a moan, his hands stopping. The next second, Chan is somehow on his back with Minho between his legs, the covers were long on the floor, and Minho sent him a sweet smile before he chucked his own hoodie off, smiling coyly at Chan.

“I want to suck you off.”

Minho said, ever so sweetly, his hands coming up to the waistband of Chan’s sweatpants. Chan nods, half in daze, not being able to keep his eyes off of Minho’s exposed skin. Minho quickly got to work, tapping Chan’s thigh to have him lift himself up for a second, tugging down his sweatpants and smiling when he saw his hard cock in the confines of his boxers. Lightly stroking over his dick and drinking in the little jolts and sounds of Chan, Minho finally pulled his boxers down.

“I always knew you were big.” Minho said with a giggle as he watched Chan’s dick pop out. Chan shivered and hissed with his dick hitting the cold air, but was soon moaning, as Minho began licking up his shaft. Chan groans, his hands on his sides, gripping the sheets. The next second, Minho’s lips are tonguing at the sensitive underside of his dick, and then twirling his tongue at his head.

Chan groans out loud, and as if his sounds were fuelling the younger, Minho moans around his dick, his hands coming up to fondle with his balls. Before Chan could do anything else, he feels Minho’s hands reaching for his hands, and then suddenly bringing it to his own head. Immediately understanding what the younger wants, Chan grabs his hair, finding himself choke on air when Minho suddenly swallows him down. Chan is too big for Minho to swallow down fully, but he hollows his cheeks and sucks him like it’s the only thing he wants in his mouth. With much restraint, Chan tries to keep his hips from bucking up, but grips on Minho’s hair even tighter, making the younger whine, his mouth full of dick.

The next second, Minho begins to bob his head up and down, and the slurping noises were too much for Chan. He feels the all too familiar tightness coiling in his stomach, knowing he’s close.

“Minho-yah, wait,” Chan pants, caressing Minho’s hair. “Stop, I - I don’t want to cum yet,”

Minho stills for a moment and then whines, reluctantly pulling away. Chan finds himself staring at Minho, at how wrecked he looks, with spit and precome his lips, eyes glossy and hair brushed away from his forehead. Minho gives one final kiss to the tip of his dick before letting it go, Chan managing a chuckle in relief.

Chan throws his hoodie off, now sweaty and disgusting. Minho has made himself comfortable on his back, watching the elder strip. Chan leans in, mesmerised by how beautiful Minho is as he closes the distance, locking their lips once more.

“I want you like this,” Minho says once they part for breath. “On my back, so I can see you.”

“Of course,” Chan whispers, pecking his lips once more before reaching out for the lube. It takes a minute for Chan to rummage around his drawer and retrieve the bottle, all the while Minho continued to kiss and suck Chan’s bare chest, fingers trailing across his abs.

The bottle clicks open and Chan spreads a good amount on his fingers, attempting to warm the liquid as much as possible. With his clean hand, he spreads Minho’s legs, rubbing circles into his inner thigh. Slowly and carefully, Chan pressed a finger into Minho’s entrance, closely watching his face for any traces of discomfort. The breathy whine Minho let out the second Chan’s thick finger went in made Chan feel lightheaded as tried to focus on gently pumping his finger in and out of the younger.

Once he thinks Minho can take more, Chan adds another finger, scissoring them, enjoying Minho’s moans and small sounds. Minho grunted, eyebrows furrowed together, trying down to grind down on Chan’s fingers. “More,” he panted out. “Faster.”

Chan chuckled at his boyfriends bossy attitude, shaking his head while doing exactly as he asked for. Adding a third finger to the mix and going in and out at a faster pace, enjoying Minho’s moans. He whimpers, eyes flying open and _keening_ when Chan crooks his fingers and he knows he found the bundle of nerves. Smiling, Chan rubs firmly against his prostate, enjoying and drinking in all the little sounds Minho was making.

“Hyung, please,” Minho said after a while, breathless. “I’m ready I - I want you.”

Chan nods, pulling out his fingers, entranced by Minho’s gaping hole before slicking himself up with more lube. Minho was squirming underneath him, half because of feeling so empty, the other half in expectation. Finally, Chan put the condom around his fully erect, red, angry dick lining himself up. They found themselves looking at each other, no words being said. With one last kiss, Chan held his breath as he began to sink into Minho’s warmth.

The whimpers and moans Minho made were going straight to Chan’s dick, as he waited patiently for his lover to get used to the intrusion. He sunk down, letting Minho nuzzle closer to his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

And when Minho finally nods, letting Chan know he can move, Chan takes a deep breath, dipping down to kiss Minho once more. His thrusts start slow, grunting with each one, until he repositions his angle and feels Minho jolt and let out a scream.

Chan knows he’s found the place, and he smiles wickedly before snapping his hips up, going faster and harder. All Minho can do is fall apart under him, tears of pleasure trailing down his cheeks. He gasps for breath, unable to speak at a particular thrust straight to his prostate and Chan groans, feeling Minho tighten around him.

At this point, Chan is pounding into Minho, his eyes closed and sweat beading at his forehead. He drinks in all the small sounds Minho was making, feeling the tightness burn in his lower stomach, feeling every inch of Minho’s warmth growing tighter by second. He has no rhythm now, listening to Minho moan his name out breathlessly.

“Hyung, _Channie_ _hyung_ , I’m so—“

He knows he’s close, and so is Minho - reaching down for Minho’s abandoned cock, Chan thumbs at the slit and feels Minho’s whole body tense, crying out Chan’s name as he lets go, painting his and Chan’s abdomen white.

Chan groans, grits his teeth as he fucks Minho through his orgasm; Minho squeezes him tightly, and Chan let’s out a strangled groan, his orgasm hitting him strongly as he cums into the condom.

Both of them are breathless, the only sounds being their panting. Chan slips out, emitting a moan out of Minho, chuckling as he falls on his back next to the younger.

“ _God_ ,”

Minho said after a beat of silence, making Chan turn his way. Minho was staring at the ceiling with hazed eyes, not seeming to care about the dried up cum on his stomach. “Just, _god_.”

“That means it was good, right?” Chan said jokingly, a playful smirk on his face. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Happy?” Minho glared at him, making Chan giggled as he pulled the younger closer to him.

✧

Chan thinks he has his life put together relatively well for a 24 year old.

He likes his job, likes spending time in the studio until early in the morning. He’s proud to be able to call his apartment with Jisung their home. And he has a boyfriend.

His perfect, beautiful, wonderful boyfriend.

Chan feels his phone jolt on his desk, peering over to see what it is. His lips naturally tugs into a smile when he sees it’s a text from Minho.

He opens his phone immediately, tapping to look at the text, and then proceeding to choke on air.

_[18:47] Minho <3_

_i miss you :(_

“That little shit…” Chan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his cheeks redden. On his screen was a photo of Minho, only wearing one of Chan’s oversized hoodies. His smooth, bare legs were on display, his plump, red lips in a pout.

_[18:50] Me_

_i’m leaving the studio now_

_you’re menace_

_[18:50] Minho <3_

_but you love me_

_come home safely ~ ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic ehehe
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'm a whore for attention <3
> 
> Yell at me on twitter or cc, i desperately need stay moots :3  
>  [twitter!](https://twitter.com/suhpresso)  
> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/suhpresso)


End file.
